


Day Twelve-Opposite Attracts AU

by Blinded_Kit



Series: 21 day AU prompt challenge [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Darcy Lewis Crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy receives a letter and meets some new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twelve-Opposite Attracts AU

Day 12 : "There is no way this could possibly exist, and this book is totally unrealistic. I'll let you continue to talk to me about it, though, because it's really cute how excited you get over dinosaurs." Opposites Attracts!AU

Own Nothing  
.........................................  
"No. Nope. There is no way this could possible exist, and this book is totally unrealistic." Darcy breathed as she walked into the Annex through the backdoor. "But I'll let you continue to talk to me about it." She looked at the three smiling Librarians who were watching her with various degrees of excitement, glee and amusement. She walked over to the book they had told her about, the one that lit up like their three miniature ones and gave them places to investigate. She looked over at Ezekiel. "Because it's really cute how excited you get over dinosaurs."

"I do not." He exclaimed in his accent. He crossed his arms as he walked over to her.

"You kind of do." Cassie smiled at him as she bounced to Darcy's other side. Darcy looked over her shoulder to see Jacob standing a few feet behind him. "So you really, uh, you really got a letter?"

Darcy held up a white card with gold writing and held it out to her. "But why only give us another Guardian? We're not together all the time." Jake asked from behind them.

"A Guardian?" Flynn asked as he and Eve walked through the Library. "We got another Guardian?"

Cassie smiled and ran over to the new couple and handed Flynn and Eve the card. "See?" She smiled brightly up at them. "Can we keep her?"

"She's not a pet." Eve replied giving her a look. She looked up to give Darcy a stare down. She walked around Cassie and over to the new Guardian. "So what makes you qualify to be a Guardian?"

Darcy shrugged and smiled up at the Colonel. "I tasered the God of Thunder once."

"Zeus?" Flynn asked shocked. He dropped down the card, eyes wide as he stared at her.

She snorted. "No, Thor. We're friends, now, but I didn't know who he was then, he was just banished to Earth from Asgard." She rolled her eyes at that like it was a whole ordeal. "He calls me his Shield Sister now. He lets me braid his hair." She smiled.

Flynn stepped forward. "You braid the God of Thunder's hair?"

"I was Dr. Foster's intern for a few years, now I'm on my own. I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. did the training but HYDRA." She groaned at the word. "So I just kind of go where the Avengers need me to go."

"I think that qualifies her." Ezekiel stated with a shrug. Darcy smiled over at him and he gave her a smirk back.

"I still don't understand why the Library would give us another Guardian." Jake stated from the back, his arms crossed. "We're not always together."

"So I'll have alone time with each of you." Darcy stated as she looked over at each of them. "And we can do group outings together."

Cassie laces her fingers under her chin and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ezekiel smiled.

Darcy turned to Jake who was smirking at her. "It seems like you've already won us over." He told her.

"Wanna get into a bar fight to celebrate?" she asked.

"Yeah." His smirked broke out into a grin.

"Nonononono." Eve stated. "Guardians are supposed to protect their Librarians, not get them into fights."

Darcy shrugged as she pulled Ezekiel and Cassie's hands to the backdoor. "But friends get other friends into trouble!" She shouted back. "When the book lights up, I'll protect them, but even Librarians need a night out." She winked at Eve and Flynn. "Don't wait up."


End file.
